


A question of morale

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Some time after Overwatch was disbanded, Angela receives an unexpected visit at the hospital she's working at. With an offer in tow.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A question of morale

"Dr. Ziegler? You have a visitor."  
Angela's first glance went towards her wristwatch. It was half past seven in the evening, the hours for patients over. Then she looked up at the secretary who had popped her head inside the office. She would of course never turn away a patient in need. However, it didn't seem an emergency; otherwise, the woman wouldn't have been so calm, and besides, that was what the hospital's emergency room was for.  
"Who is it? Consultation hours are over, and I'm not on emergency duty. Also, I am rather busy."  
"I am aware." The elegant woman with raven black hair and skin in a beautiful, almost coffee-like shade of brown, hesitated for a moment. "It's not a patient. And I wouldn't have bothered you, but it's… it's O'Deroaín."  
Angela's eyebrows shot upwards. She hadn't heard of the red-haired scientist since the disbandment of Overwatch more than a year ago. Inwardly, the Swiss tensed and went on guard.  
"Very well, let her in.", she told the secretary. "But tell security to keep a close eye on her and be on standby in case she tries anything funny."  
The woman nodded. "As you wish."  
With that, her head vanished back through the open door. A few uncomfortable seconds passed until it opened again and revealed a tall, slender figure.  
The Irish scientist was for once dressed in normal, civilian clothing instead of a lab coat or a uniform, be it Overwatch, Blackwatch or self-made. It was such an unfamiliar and unexpected sight that Angela almost didn't recognize her. But those heterochromiac eyes, one red, one blue, were unmistakable. As was the expression of disinterest that was Moira's standard expression.  
"Good evening, Dr. Ziegler", the tall Irish said nonchalantly and sat down in the chair at the other side of the not so spacious desk. "I see that you are doing quite well under the circumstances."  
"Moira", Angela replied, her voice unusually cold. She studied the other woman attentively for a long moment before she continued. "Unfortunately, I don't seem to be able to say the same thing about you. From what I heard, you are keeping to more than questionable company."  
"Well, one has to see where one stays, no? Someone like me hasn't the luxury of being picky."  
"That's how you excuse joining Talon?"  
"Tsk, tsk." Moira shook her head. "Not an excuse. To be honest, I don't care much about their goals. I'm only interested in the money and power they provide me. Remember that it is knowledge I seek above all else."  
Angela sighed. "But as always, your methods are more than questionable. And there's knowledge that's better left unpursued. But enough of that. I doubt that you've come by for simply a courtesy visit. To be honest, it's quite daring of you walking into my office like this."  
"Heh." The red-haired Irish gave a lop-sided smirk. "Cutting straight to the chase as always, are you, Angela. But well, I am not one for idle chat either. Alright then. The reason I've come here…" She paused and looked around the office pointedly. "You have great gifts, Dr. Ziegler. I acknowledge that. But look at this place. Hardly fit equipment for a brilliant mind like you. Leave alone it being fit for your research."  
It was true. This Egyptian hospital, located in Cairo, was one of the smaller ones and not as well equipped or spacious as the big ones. And that fact showed.  
"Besides, I doubt that your salary is of proper size."  
That was also true. On all her previous workplaces, Angela had earned more than she did here. Still, she had her reasons. And as little as she liked it, she was working here for the same reason Moira joined Talon.  
Because as things were now, being a former member of Overwatch wasn't exactly the best job recommendation.  
But that was not the only reason Angela was here in Egypt. She had an obligation to help where help was needed most. And Egypt had suffered a great deal during the confrontations between Overwatch and its opponents. Angela want-ed to help where she could to get the country back on its feet. The consequence was that her research progressed multiple times more slowly than back at Overwatch.  
Not that Moira needed to know any of this.  
"What is your point, O'Deroaín?", she asked, throwing the ball back to the Irish and denying any commend on the matter.  
"My point", Moira said and fixed her eyes on the Swiss doctor with unusual firmness, "is that you should join us. We can provide you with all the resources you could possibly need. You wouldn't even have to concern yourself with any fighting or such things. All you would be doing was healing our people and research to your heart's content. Nothing more, nothing less."  
At first, Angela thought she heard wrong. For a long while, she could do nothing more than stare bewildered at the tall scientist.   
"You… didn't just say those words, did you?", she eventually asked, slowly. "What did I personally ever do to you personally to warrant such an insult? You… you really suggested such a thing to me?"  
Moira shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try."  
"Worth a try?", Angela echoed hollowly. "Moira O'Deoraín – if you go on like this, you may actually succeed in making me forget my peace-loving nature. Why do you keep on insulting me like this?"  
"Hah, that would be a sight. The good doctor Ziegler losing her ever so calm temper." The red-haired scientist gave a brief grin. "But no… I am not insulting anyone. My offer was meant honestly. You are one of the most brilliant minds, Angela. And I simply couldn't stand by and watch how such gifts go to waste in a place like this."  
"I appreciate the sentiment", Angela gave back coolly. "But I'm afraid it was a waste of time. I am surprised, Moira. You are yourself a very sharp mind. You should have known that I would never join Talon. Not after all they've done."  
They were left unspoken, but the names Gérard and Amélie Lacroix hung heavy in the air. And Moira knew that Angela had meant much more than only them, as terrible as it had been what Talon had done to the couple. But undeniable fact was, that the terrorist organization had done many, many more things ordinary people considered heinous.  
She sighed and shrugged. "You are right. I should have known better. And I knew better. Still, I at least wanted to try. It's a shame we'll probably never see eye to eye. Our… moralities are still too different, it appears. I have to accept that. However, if you should one day change your mind…" Moira paused and pulled out a simply designed calling card. "Here's how you can contact me in such a case." She stood. "Well then. I have to be on my way now. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Angela, even if our conversation did not turn out the way I wished for. Faretheewell." At the door, she turned one last time. "Oh… and thank you for not calling the authorities on me. I'll be sure to repay you this kindness one day."  
With that, she was gone.  
Angela kept sitting motionless at her desk for a long, long while. Pondered the emotions that run through her after this conversation. Moira… she was one of the most brilliant minds Angela had ever come across, that was for sure. It was such a shame that they followed opposite morals…


End file.
